


Pure

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Layers [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Poetry of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria





	

My lips are coated in the aftertaste of yours.

Your name forever etched into my soul.

The very thought of you strikes me in the core when I'm alone.

Engraved into this ring is your wedding vow. 

Solid. Pure. Ours.

I wear it beneath my gloves when I'm working. 

When I'm boiling over and clenching my fist, it's your love that brings the storm to pass. 

They say the Devil knocks on a man's door once everyday. 

His hands presenting a basket full of sin and temptations.

They say that a man's right shoulder carries an angel's resting hand when Lucifer comes. 

Those temptations are thunderous and those words to steer me away are yet just whispers. 

That angel is you, Aderyn Bach. 

You balance the impurity of my thoughts and when Lucifer comes each morning, I'm able to fight off the surge to bow into those sin.


End file.
